Young Love
by ilovepanda19
Summary: Heather has a good life but will she give it up to date a new kid not very good at summaries but read it! Its my fist fanfantion so tell me if its good or horrible!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: TDI never happend and Heather is not AS mean as she was on the show. All the characters go to this school! Tell me if you like it and what you would like to see and if i should finish it... well if you tell me not to finish i still will but maybe not as good. **

**Disclamier: I dont own TDI just the story **

**Pairing: Heather/DJ, Heather/Duncan**

Heather was very happy with her life. She was the most popular girl at school and had all the friends she needed, she a hot boyfriend, Duncan, who was kicker on the football team, and a job with her two best friends Gwen and Lindsay. It was just another day at Café Amis. Most teens hung out there with friends (hint the name of the café). They were allowed to wear anything they wanted it just had to be yellow and blue, the café signature colors. As Heather's alarm clock rang for school she quickly got ready. She slipped on some blue shorts with a yellow V-neck, grabbed a heath bar and ran out the door for school. As she sat in her usual seat in the back with all of her friends a new kid came in.

"Welcome class to English, this is a new student DJ he came here from Alberta and give him a warm welcome." The teacher said.

She wasn't even paying attention; English was her least favorite class.

" OMG, I need to get my nails done!" the Blonde Lindsay said as she looked at them

"Me too, you want to go to the mall this weekend?" asked Heather

"Yea, I haven't had a shopping spree and we need to pick out dresses for the prom"

"Who are you taking -." Then the teacher cut her off.

"Well since you don't want to listen you will be showing DJ around the school and making him well welcome during free period." He said

"Fine." She said not so happily.

As class went on Heather just thought of prom and how it would be like. She was daydreaming of her and Duncan dancing together on the floor together and winning prom king and queen. The bell rang and she collected her belongings and walked to ballet class. She went in the changing room and changed to her leotard and tights.

"Wow your only the 4th guy who joined ballet to look at the girls" she said

"What do you mean?" DJ asked

"Cut the crap are you telling me that you love ballet and been doing it since you were like 8."

"Um… well actually 6."

"Class today we have a new student, DJ. DJ show us what you got." The teacher said

DJ was surprisingly excellent, his leaps were flawless, and his PK turns were perfect. Maybe he actually did ballet since he was 6.

"Wonderful" The teacher said clapping her hands

"Today we are going to work with partners, Cody and Sadie, DJ and Heather, Courtney and Trent, Tyler and Katie. Go to your partners." She exclaimed

They danced together and very awkward when he had to put his hand on her hips and lift her up. Then you heard a loud crash because Cody had dropped Sierra.

"I CANT WORK WITH HIM! HE HAS AS MUCH MUSCLE AS A SNAIL." Sadie screamed

Cody thought about what he was going to say but then he stopped himself knowing he would get in more trouble.

"Okay, Heather if you don't mind can you switch with Sadie." Asked the teacher

Well she was dying to get away from the awkwardness with DJ but Cody is just a creep and a pervert but she did it any way. Cody's eyes suddenly got very happy to get paired up with someone not over 200 pounds and someone hot too.

"Hey babe how about after classes we go hang out sometime?" Cody asked

She just rolled her eyes being use to his attempts. He was the only one that dared to ask her out after she was dating Duncan. Then the bell rang for free period. She went back into the locker room, got changed and meet up with DJ at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything just the storyline!**

**Authors Note: So this is like kinda DJ's points of view, and i know i am suppose to overlap it kind of but i didnt, i know. Sorry it is so short ill try to make it longer! Review & Subscribe!**

"Look DJ, I am sorry about what happened at ballet class today." The raven-haired girl said apologetically.

"Its okay, I am willing to forgive any girl as pretty as you." The brick house said sweetly.

"Thanks, but I should let you know I have a boyfriend and if you found out you said that he will kill you, literally."

Then DJ cheeks turned scarlet red because he was blushing so much and felt embarrassed trying to make a move on her even though she was taken. Then an awkward silence fell after that.

"But I am very flattered that you think I'm pretty, well so then should we begin the tour." Heather said trying to break the silence.

"Actually, I already know how to get my way around, the principal gave me a tour when I came here last week." He said

"Well then lets go to somewhere. Oh how about Café Ami!"

"I don't think we should go off of campus we could get caught and we would be in big trouble."

"Don't worry about it, I do it all the time and we have a whole hour left!"

But DJ did worry about it because he didn't want to get in trouble on the first day of school. What would his mama think about him? He could just picture her saying "Now DJ I am very disappointed in you I thought I taught you better than to ditch school." This sent chills down his back just think about disappointed his mama. But Heather reassured him that they wont get caught. He was trying to think of an excuse to not go.

"Um… well see I don't have any money with me and I can't possibly ask you to buy."

"It's okay nobody ever goes there to eat at this time."

Finally gave up and they both ran to the café so nobody would see them. DJ's eyes lit up when he saw it. The atmosphere gave off a real hip feeling. There were a lot of bright colors and cool paintings hung up on the walls. Apparently the people that went to the school did them and gave them to the café. Everybody there were also teens probably doing the same thing him and Heather were doing, ditching school. They sat at a booth near the window with a perfect view of the beautiful landscape outside and also for the two of the young adults to talk about themselves.

"Doesn't the manager mind that nobody orders food here but they sit at the booths." DJ questioned her

"Nope, all of his business is teens and they eat at school so he doesn't care because after they come back for dinner."

"Oh, so Heather tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm Asian-Canadian. I am an only child. I barely ever see my parents because they are always on business trips so I live alone and I don't really talk to them. Oh and my favorite color is yellow!"

"Wow, It must be very hard to be you, me and my mama are like best friends."

"So DJ, enough about me tell me something about you?"

"I am a mama's boy, and I love bunnies. I have been doing ballet since I was 6, but you already knew that. My favorite color is green. I was born in Jamaica and lived with my mom and dad until my dad left us when I was 2 and my mom raised me by herself ever since. Then when I was six I moved to Alberta and then moved here. I also love to cook."

"Oh do you miss him?"

"Well I really don't miss him because I really didn't know him."

"I never knew a guy that likes to cook, is your food good?" She said trying to change the subject.

"Well if you winning 1st place in the national cooking competition."

"Impressive, you know this place needs a new chef, if you want I could get you an interview since I work here."

"Yea that would be awesome."

"Okay meet me here after school. Oh my gosh look at the time we better get back to school."

As they walked outside DJ just could not stop staring at the gorgeous raven-haired girl was and thought who ever was her boyfriend was a lucky man.

"You coming?" she asked looking back at him


End file.
